School watches Assasination Classroom
by Fallen-Ryu
Summary: Adopted from Nemo ate Your Sandwich, as such credit goes to them! On a bright summer day As Usual the assassination classroom goes about their daily lives, at least until a figure kidnaps them in broad daylight along with the rest of the school! What! They have to watch class E's year along with the future? Also what kind of name is Nemo?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu and any of its characters, as well as the general plotline until the episode where kurosensei first gets pissed off, until that point the work is from Nemo and Nem!**

 **Warning: Its Assassination Classroom, hilarity abound, as well as it being a reading/watching…well…reactions abound as well!**

 **Frist time im taking up another's story, here's to getting it right!**

 **Also, this chapter is basically all the 5 chapters of Nemo's and Nem's story, the next one will be all on me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **(Parts 1-5 aren't mine)**

It was supposed to be a normal day for Class E, try to Assassinate their teacher who declared he was the one to destroy most of the moon but unfortunately for their luck it wasn't, not that they know it yet.

To be frank it started with a strange boy, and an even stranger man watching said boy who each person in the class met at least once before, suddenly interrupted their PE Class.

Nagisa paused in his movement as he saw something at the corner of his eye, this didn't go unnoticed by the others "Huh? What is it Nagisa?" Kayano asked as she stopped as well, Nagisa turned to her and then looked at the strange boy who was sitting on the steps "It's that boy" he pointed out, the others curious turned to where he pointed and felt shock fill their system as they saw the boy sitting casually.

He was pale and wore an orange jacket that had white stripes and had orange matching jeans and white tennis shoes, his hood was down so they could see his face clearly, he had black hair that long and was tied into a high pony tail, he had mismatched eyes, one black and the other was blocked by his bangs, he had an amused but disgruntled look on his face.

"What the heck? " Teraseka said as they neared him, Karasuma blinked and noticed his students nearing an unknown boy ' _What? How did he get here, this is private property and I know there aren't any transfer students coming, well none that are human_ ' he thought as his mind supplied a black box but he shook it away, jogging to his students and the boy "Oi!" he called, class E turned to him and parted like the red sea to let him go towards the unknown boy.

"You! What do you think you're going? This is private property and I'm sure as hell you aren't a student here" he said towards the strange boy, the boy just smirked and stood up "I know" he turned back to the school as Irina Jelavic stood there looking confusion, Koro-sensei was in disguise but was inside peering through the window.

"Ne, Koro-sensei why don't you come out? And drop the disguise please, I would be pleased if you did" he said cheerily though it was strained a bit, the being blinked before appearing before the boy and was undisguised "How did he know...?" Okuda trailed looking at everyone, they were just as confused "Is he another assassin?" Maehara asked though to his and his classmate's surprise Karasuma shook his head and was joined by Bitch-sensei "He isn't an assassin, at least not one sent by the government."

Bitch-sensei also said "I've got no idea on who this kid is either, he's no assassin that I've encountered before" she frowned, Koro-sensei stared at the boy "Who are you young man? And what have you come here for? To try and kill me?" he asked a bit wary but to everyone's surprise he shook his head.

"Nope, I'm not here to kill you well it's hard to explain for now" the orange wearing boy said as he stepped down the stairs to face the students, they took a step back but he trudged on, Karma stepped up "Well what are you here for then?" he asked curiously with a grin, mirroring his grin the boy laid his hand on Karma's shoulder.

"I'm here to do this!" he exclaimed with a smile and suddenly before their eyes Karma disappeared, his knife falling to the ground with a thud, class E shouted in surprise and fear as they stepped back, the teachers tensed and before their eyes the boy was disappearing and appearing all over the place placing his hand on each of them making them disappear.

"M-Minna! (1)" Koro-sensei shouted as one by one his students disappeared before his very eyes, the rest of the class tried to run away but couldn't as the jacket wearing boy soon got his hand on everyone, the last one to disappear was Nagisa who let out a surprised scream as he disappeared. Done with the students the boy stood calmly before the remaining teachers, Karasuma and Irina's faces were in shock though Koro-sensei's face was pitch black with rage " **You... What have you done with my students?!** " he shouted in anger as he blurred in front of him but was changed to a face of surprise as the teen grabbed a tentacle "This" he replied and with that the octopus like being disappeared.

"H-He's disappeared too?!" the blonde teacher shouted but before she could say anything else she disappeared as soon as she felt a hand settle on her back, Karasuma looked around frantically as he stood alone in the field, he felt a hand grab his shoulder and before he disappeared he saw in the corner of his eye the black-haired boy who started it all.

Through it all a shadowy figure of a man simple looked at a small ticking hand-watch, the numbers seemingly nonsense and completely beyond understanding of normal humans before nodding to himself and with a whispering echo of a voice on the wind muttered _**"all is going as per plan, now to simply wait and watch until the time is right"**_

Nagisa yelped as he landed on the hard ground "Itai!" he yelped but noticed everyone who disappeared with him were surrounding him "Minna!" he screamed as he and they scrambled to their feet "Is everyone okay? Everyone here?" Isogai asked and everyone confirmed but screamed in surprise as their three teachers appeared and fell on top of them "K-Koro-sensei! Karasuma-sensei! Bitch-sensei!" they exclaimed as they helped those who fell up.

"Everyone! I was so worried!" Koro-sensei cried out wrapping his tentacles everyone, crying his eyes out "Ko-Koro-sensei let go you're going to choke us!" they exclaimed as they felt the wind leaving their lungs.

A throat clearing gathered their attentions, before them was the same boy that kidnapped them "YOU!" everyone yelled as he waved at them sheepishly "Why'd you kidnapped us?!" Okajima shouted as the boy smiled sheepishly "Gomene minna, I was ordered from my higher ups to bring you and the others here" he apologized

"Higher ups? You mean the government? Why was I not informed" Karasuma asked with a deep frown, the boy waved it off "Not your governments, the higher ups I'm talking about are nothing like your governments" he said as he bowed.

"Hello! I'm Nemo! You're probably wondering why I brought all you guys here" Nemo said as he pointed around the room, they finally noticed where they were, they were on a balcony-like room that spread out to another giant room. The giant room had a gigantic screen and had other balconies branching out. They gaped "What the heck?!" the students asked/yelled as they took in the scenery.

"You know my higher ups? They are literal gods and their bored so they sent me to get you guys here" they gaped at the boy "Bullshit!" Terasaka shouted with an angry face, Nemo sighed before snapping his fingers and suddenly the whole class were somewhere else "OH MY GOD WE'RE IN SPACE!" Okuda screamed as she floated about, they yelled in surprise and fear as they were floating about.

"Believe me now?" Nemo asked, the class shouted yes and they were suddenly back in the theater like room, making them fall to the floor again, shakily they recomposed themselves.

"S-so why are we here?" Nagisa asked as he pulled himself up, Nemo sighed as he took out a small notebook "They've sent me to collect you guys since you all are the main characters in this" he told them surprising them again "The others are gathering the rest of your school for this" and as if on cue the entire school appeared in separate balconies "Don't worry they can't see you yet and they will be explained of the situation now so as blunt as I can, we will be watching about you, your adventures and future adventures" he said bluntly.

"WE'RE GONNA WATCH WHAT?!"they exclaimed "Yup and before you bitch about this Karasuma your bosses can't do jack shit since they have no power over the bored gods of realities" Nemo told him causing him to frown and glare.

"And yes, Koro-sensei's existence will be revealed to the school and how Class E are being trained to be Assassins"

The mentioned octopus paled, Nemo looked at his watch that appeared on his wrist "Wait a moment" he said to them and they went silent "3...2...1" he counted and pointed at the various classrooms and students as one they yelled " **WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'LL BE WATCHING ABOUT CLASS E!?** " which made Nemo fall down laughing, it took a minute but soon the whole class was laughing along at the faces the other students had.

Karasuma glanced at Koro-sensei as the octopus creature did the same

"Oh dear... This will not end well, will it?" the yellow being muttered with a pale face.

Class E huffed as their laughing died down, Nemo was now just floating off the ground with an amused and pleased look on his face, though the class sobered when Nemo suddenly looked serious "Now, as much as I want to stay I must get this going" sending an apologetic look to them "I'm sorry about this but higher ups are bored and it is my boss's turn to give entertainment" he apologized towards them bowing properly.

" **You mean the reason their doing this... Is because their** _ **bored?**_ " Koro-sensei asked quietly, his face pitch black and had an ugly look, Nemo blinked at him before waving his hand and suddenly the octopus was no longer mad as his skin turned pink and he looked flustered "N-Nani?! I... I don't feel angry... anymore" he mumbled as he melted to his liquid form "EH?!" the class yelled as they turned to Nemo for answers.

"Don't worry I just took away his ability to feel violent negativity for a while, it'll be back later but I can't have him going nuts on me yet, he'll have the chance soon enough" he told them though the last part was to himself but everyone heard him perfectly, jumping in surprise as a bell rang "Ah, it's time. I'll be back later, I am truly sorry about this, I'll see you all later" he said as a figure appeared floating before the screen

" **Ohayo minna, I am the original Nemo, it seems my others have informed you all enough. Time to come back~** " the figure said as the surroundings around them brightened revealing... Another Nemo?! Everyone including the whole school blinked and let out shouts of surprise, their Nemo's floated off the balcony, all waving from the place they floated off from. Their Nemo waved at them with a pleasant smile on his face "Sayonara, till next time" he called out before turning into a small goldfish with his brothers following in suit.

Gaping, the residents of Kunugigaoka Junior High watch as the bunch of fish's float around like they were swimming in water before swarming towards their original disappearing into his body, for a moment silence rang out before Nemo stretched " **Ah~ It feels good to be whole again~** " he said pleasantly before turning to them " **Now that everyone is informed of the situation is there anything else? Hm? Chairman Asano-san, hai what is it?** " he asked as he turned to the chairman of the school.

Asano Gakuho walked to the edge of the balcony, he asked with a serene smile "What right do you have to pull my school and its precious residents from their places? And what right do you have to reveal _him_?" he asked as behind the smile he seethed.

Now the others didn't understand what he was asking but those from Class E understood perfectly, Nemo stared at the man before sending him a small smile " **It is not my choice that brings you here, it is my boss and their higher ups that have brought you here for their entertainment. I am simply the slave following their master's commands** " he said with a creepy emotionless tone that contradicted his smiling face, the smile seemed to fake now.

Asano stayed silent before nodding, a clear frown on his face " **Now I think that's enough for now, wait till after the showing for your next questions but right now we'll get to it, food and drinks will be provided when you all start to feel hungry.** " he said as he turned to the screen, disappearing into the air.

The screen glowed softly before the show started.

 **[They hear slightly morbid music play out as the screen fades into the Class 3-E's classroom sign before fading as the camera moves along the side, it was showing Isogai fist before moving showing the others but their eyes were hidden and downcast]**

Murmurs ran through the students but were silent as the scene shifted

 **[The music rang out again as it now showed the sky as something flew, a slight whistling sound was heard]**

Confusion racked the school but only the chairman and class E knew who it was as it was clear as day for them.

 **[It flashed back to the classroom, the camera panning out showing the entire class as they looked at their desks]**

"Um, were we _really_ like that before Kayano named Koro-sensei" Isogai asked with a sweat dropped, the others following in pursuit "I... I think we were" Nagisa deadpanned as theater chairs appeared behind them, paying it no mind the class of 3-E sat down somewhat used to the strange situation.

"Huh, they really look miserable, well they should be since they're the lowest of the low" Tomoya Seo commented haughtily, Asano Gakushu only nodded but there was a gleam of excitement in his eyes, he was finally going to learn about the secret Class E was given.

 **[It showed the school as the being that flew landed, making a wave of air lift the dirt around and shaking the school as the screen now showed Kayano looking out]**

"Oh, hey it's me!" Kayano cheered but was blushing as the class shushed her, Nagisa let out a quiet and nervous laugh at that.

 **[Now it shows Nagisa's right eye filled with nervousness and slight determination though on his face were a few sweat droplets]**

"Hey, it's Shiota" someone commented "Wonder what's gotten him lookin' so nervous" someone else wove it off saying "It's probably nothing"

"W-Where all my students this frightful of me before?" Koro-sensei asked with teared eyes, sweat dropping at their teacher's dramatics "Well you were kind of intimidating and you _did_ admit in blowing up the moon, not to mention we were tasked in assassinating you" Sugaya said with his classmates agreeing with him " _Waaah~!_ " their teacher cried in the corner, Kayano patted his back with Okano backing her up both saying it wasn't like that anymore.

 **[The scene changes again as the being walked down the hallway making a weird slithering sound as it moved to its destination, scene cuts to Isogai gulping nervously as he heard it move closer, the sound of a door opens and the camera pans to see their eyes no longer shadowed by their hair. The sound of the door closing and the scene changes to a teacher's book (forgot what it was called) put down with a weird hand on it, the hand only had two fingers and the skin was colored yellow]**

"W-What the hell?" Araki asked as the rest of the school's eyes widened

 **[The camera moves up to reveal a creature wearing what looked like scholar graduation robes and even had a matching hat, the robs were black in color but had three stripes on each sleeve, the inner robe was red and a big tie with a yellow moon stitched into it was shown. It was Koro-sensei]**

 **Koro-sensei: Now then, let us begin homeroom**

" **WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!** " the school bellowed as one as Koro-sensei was revealed, some alien fanatics were shocked and excited thinking he was a real-life alien, Gakushu's eyes widened and his mouth was gaping that was out of character for him, Gakuho looked at his son with amused eyes at his reaction.

 **[With waving tentacles, the teacher continued]**

 **Koro-sensei: Class monitor on your command.**

 **[Nagisa took command stuttering a bit]**

 **Nagisa: S-Stand!**

 **[Suddenly all students stood with guns in their hands, all armed with either a shotgun of some kind, a pistol, and other types of guns]**

" **WHAT THE HELL?!** " The students of the main building yelled as they watched the so called 'losers' armed with guns point at the creature that was their teacher. Class E guffawed and laughed at their reactions, Koro-sensei, over with his dramatic crying with the help of Kayano and Okano, hummed and grinned and felt a sense of smugness enter him from the reactions of the 'higher' class students, it was nice to see the snobs fall down a peg or two for once.

 **Nagisa: Attention!**

 **[Anxiety that lasted just a few more seconds as they aimed at their target]**

 **Nagisa: Bow!**

 **[As soon as they blue haired boy said that they all pulled the trigger and pink BB pellets used as bullets shot at a high speed towards the yellow creature, as the bullets closed in at Koro-sensei, time slowed for a moment before it was rapidly restored and Koro-sensei was no longer there]**

"What?!" Koyama yelled as the yellow creature suddenly disappeared on screen, others had yelled as well as the screen continued

 **[The bullets ricocheted off the wall and onto the floor, the camera moved and showed Koro-sense in three different places at once as each image blurred dodging the incoming bullets]**

 **Koro-sensei: Good morning. I'll be taking attendance, so please, fire all you like. Isogai-kun?**

"I-Impossible!" Sakakibara muttered, his friends all stumped as well along with the whole school. Yoshida snickered into his hand as he looked at the Class A junkie, the rest of Class E were having a ball though Karasuma was frowning and his eyes were darkening at the fact the whole school was going to find out about Koro-sensei.

 **[It showed the guns as they fired and Isogai's voice rang out though slightly drowned by the gunfire]**

 **Isogai: Present.**

 **[It flashed back to Koro-sensei as he blurred in three different places]**

 **Koro-sensei: Apologies. I'll need you to speak up, what with all this gunfire**

 **[He said and Isogai spoke louder]**

 **Isogai: Present!**

 **Koro-sensei: Okajima-kun?**

 **Okajima: Present!**

 **Korosensei: Okuda-san?**

 **Okuda: Present!**

 **[It now showed somebody reloading a firearm then to a close up with a pistol, on its side was the acronym S.A.A.U.S.O then a small picture of Koro-sensei's head, underneath was " SPECIAL ARMS AGAINST UNIDENTIFIED SLIMY OCTOPUS "]**

 **Koro-sensei: Kataoka-san?**

 **Kataoka: Here!**

 **Koro-sensei: Kayano-san?**

 **Kayano: Present!**

 **[The camera now shows the back of Sugino as the angle showed the pink BB pellets as they rolled onto the floor, the role call continued before it faded to show the disappointed and disgruntled faces of Maehara, Nakamura, Hayami, Nagisa and Sugino, all slightly tired as well]**

 **Koro-sensei: All right then. Everyone on time I see**

 **[He closes the book and puts it down, raising his tentacle in the air as his face turned red with a big dark red O on it]**

 **Koro-sensei: Excellent! That makes me very happy!**

 **[He said as the camera now showed Sugino and those behind him as they put down their guns.]**

 **Nakamura: He's too fast!**

 **[The blonde complains as they panted]**

 **Isogai: So even the whole class at once can't bring him down?**

 **[Isogai questioned looking very disappointed, Nagisa's voice suddenly came out without his mouth even moving, he's narrating]**

 _ **Nagisa: We... are assassins... Our target?... Our teacher**_

 **[The voice said as Nagisa looked down to his gun]**

"What the heck?! Is... Is this some kind of joke?!" a student from class B yelled as it finished, Class E shook their heads "Nope, this is all real. Actually hey, where am I? I couldn't see myself there" Karma asked with a pout, Nagisa chuckled "I think this was before when we gave Koro-sensei his name so your still probably in suspension at that time" he said to the red-haired teen, Karma nodded though was disappointed.

 **Koro-sensei: Too bad. Not one of your bullets hit me today either. Tactics that rely on sheer number neglect individual focus. Be it line of sight, barrel position, or finger movement, each of you were far too easy to read. You need to be more inventive! Otherwise, you'll never be able to kill me. I can speed up to Mach 20, you know?**

 **[The target commented casually as the scene showed Nagisa's face then back to Koro-sensei as he took a slightly scolding tone.]**

"I call bullshit!" a student shouted before their teacher reprimanded them "There's no way he dodged all those bullets or can speed up to Mach 20!" he continued, Koro-sensei shook his head, his face now sporting green striped "Nurufufu~" he cackled

 **[Maehara was now on screen pointing accusingly at their teacher]**

 **Maehara: But, like, see. There's no way you seriously dodged all of those!**

 **Sugino: Well they** _ **are**_ **BB pellets, for all we know you're just taking them head on without a scratch!**

 **[The baseball fanatic said as he examined a BB pellet, the rest of the class were agreeing with him]**

"For once those Class E shmucks might be right, there's no way he could've dodged them" someone shouted but before the others could say the screen continued

 **[Screen towards Koro-sensei who sighs and says]**

 **Koro-sensei: Very well. Gather up the BB pellets and bring them here**

 **[Reaching out he grabbed a pistol from one of his students and brought it close to him, aiming at his tentacle]**

 **Koro-sensei: I told you: these may be harmless to you...**

 **[He shot at his tentacle and it blew completely off, the students let out yells of surprise as the limb fell twitching while leaking yellow fluids, his blood]**

It was the same for the students of the main building, the students who shouted were pale at the sight of the butchered limb.

 **[Scene zooms into Koro-sensei's dismembered tentacle as it flails around, in the background it shows the shock and slightly disgusted faces of the students]**

 **Koro-sensei: *continuing despite the injury* But they'll cut through my skin like butter, they're made with special anti-me ingredients developed by your government. One hit by these little fellas and they'll slice my cells like tofu.**

 **[Camera angles to Koro-sensei showing the dismembered tentacle and it shakes a bit before a new one grows]**

 **Koro-sensei: Of course, they'll regenerate moments later, a perk none of you have if one of you shoots your eye out *Looks at the class and points the new limb at them* No shooting in the classroom unless you're trying to kill me**

 **[Camera zooms to Nagisa before showing Koro-sensei's face that soon sports a wider grin and green stripes]**

 **Koro-sensei: I do hope you'll be able to kill me... before graduation that is. *Now shows the 3-E sign* Now then, let's guns and ammunition and begin class!**

 **[Nagisa's voice narrates]**

 _ **Nagisa: At Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School, the assassination classroom**_

 **[Now it shows the smiling face of Koro-sensei]**

 _ **Nagisa: The bell rings, another day begins**_

 **Koro-sensei:** _ **Nurufufufufu~~**_

 **[Now the screen shows the crescent moon and the pieces floating around it, music is starting to play but the screen pauses]**

The entire theater murmurs as the screen stops, suddenly goldfish started to appear in the air before swarming each other and making an orange tornado before dispersing and there stood a smiling Nemo as he floats around "Ohayo minna! How are you all?" Nemo asks cheerily, the school shifts and shouts.

"OI WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA ON MAKING US WATCH THIS?!"

"WHAT THE FREAK WAS THAT?!"

Were only the few shouts he had heard, Nemo waved his hand and suddenly those shouting lost their voices and silence reigned the room "There! Now I can hear myself think! Now, the reason you're watching this is like I said before, the gods are bored so they send in the slave to make their entertainment and the slave's slave will be preparing the entertainment" he said and continued "Now, what you're watching is the truth and will be confirmed by your dear chairman in fact" he said and waved his hand and suddenly the balcony of 3-E suddenly appeared floating before them.

Snapping his fingers the school sees them as he takes off their invisibility "TADA~ Here's the real deal~!" he chirped, Koro-sensei waved at them lazily as the school screams silently as they were still muted. Nemo waved at the students of the yellow octopus "Ohayo" he said "Ohayo/Yo" were the replies, turning back to the crowd he told them "I'll be blunt, the gods watch this life as an anime so what you'll be seeing is their anime intro for this dimension okay? Oh, and I'll be with Class-E if you need me~" he said lazily as he shrunk down to a toddler, he looked adorable with his too big hoodie as it hung around his small figure "This is much comfortable, hope you don't miiind~" Chibi Nemo said as he settled on Karma's head "I'll be staying here the whole time till something happens~" Karma paid no mind in fact he seemed to relax even more.

Deflecting the cooing forms of the Class E females and Koro-sensei as they cooed over his tiny form, the males were sweat dropping at him "Before you ask I find Karma's hair very comfortable and red's one of my favorite colors" he chirped as he snuggled and curled onto the hair, Karma looked casual though there were small tints of pink on his cheeks.

"On with the show!" the squeaky voice of Nemo bellowed as the screen continued.

 **[The moon turned to Koro-sensei's face and music continued]**

 **Seishun...Satsubatsuron!**

Blinking the students watched as it played out  
 **Kuchi ni dasu no wa jikkō suru toki**  
 **Sore ga kakkoī koto shitteru sa**  
 **(TARGET, sagashite bokura wa satsubatsu)**  
 **Omoi wa mayou mayoedo susumu**  
 **Migite to migiashi issho ni de sōda**

Some couldn't help but bob to the beat as it was catchy, though class E were fully enjoying it, Koro-sensei was definitely enjoying it as his tentacles waved to the beat

 **Nanina nda iraira no hadō wa**  
 **Bokura no sonzai no shōmei?**  
 **Tsuki wo miagetakamaru**  
 **Sā sā! Satsu satsu sattō START!**

"I think we're all singing the intro" Kayano said as she listened in, liking the song "Yeah, oh hey! Look at what we're doing!" Okajima pointed out as they saw themselves

 **Yari kittenaikara yarikirenai**  
 **Yari kittenaikara yarikirenai**  
 **Genjō daha wo chīsana koe de yagate zekkyō shitaku naru (AH)**

"Hey look even Karasuma-sensei's joining in!" Okano pointed out, blinking Karasuma indeed saw himself joining in though he looked neutral, the government agent turned away with a small blush. Bitch-sensei saw this and smirked but blinked as she didn't see herself "Hey! Where am I?" she asked as she pointed at herself  
 **Yari kittenaikara yarikirenai (Yareba dekiru sa)**  
 **Yari kittenaikara yarikirenai (Kitto dekiru sa)**  
 **Dōse, to iu no wa kantandakedo**  
 **Ima wa agaite mitainda kimi to hajikete mitainda**  
 **Saredo seishun wa mirai he GO!**  
 **Sā sā sā! Seishun satsubatsuron!**

As it ended Class E were cheering "That was awesome!" "I can't believe we have our own show intro! This is amazing!" they chatted before they were silenced by Nemo "As much as I like hearing your voices can we continue with the show?" Nemo asked politely, the students blushed and stayed silent but were occasionally murmuring to each other. The other students were jealous and the chairman didn't like this show because of reasons we all know.

 **Koro-sensei: Here is the question: Isogai-kun!**

 **Isogai: Y-Yes, sir?**

 **Koro-sensei: *four different color tentacles come out to point the choices* Which of these four tentacles are not like the other?**

 **Isogai: Um...The blue one?**

 **Koro-sensei: Correct! *Face turns into a red circle and his tentacles turn back to normal before going on with the lesson, camera moves to Nagisa and Kayano***

 **Kayano: Hey, Nagisa *she whispers***

"Kayano-san it's not good to talk during lesson!" Koro-sensei scolded her, the green haired girl sheepishly rubbed her head

 **Nagisa: Un?**

 **Kayano: *points to the visible crescent moon* The moons out *she whispers as Nagisa narrates as he looked at the moon***

 _ **Nagisa: How did we end up like this...? When we began our third year of junior high two extraordinary incidents greeted us. *Scene blurs to the full moon before it explodes, the bits were floating around it* The first was when the moon turned into a permanent crescent *Shows the multiple news reports* and second was his arrival...**_

 _ **[Now shows the classroom as Koro-sensei introduced himself with government agents there and Karasuma who stood beside him]**_

 **Koro-sensei: Ohayo, I'm the one who blew up your moon! *he says cheerily as his tentacles wave around***

 **Class: EH?**

The school had the same reaction as their faces turned like the ones Class E had done in the past, said class were laughing at their faces.

Nagisa's chuckle died down when he felt something settle on his head, looking up he sees Nemo perched on his head "Thanks for letting me use your head Karma, it's very comfortable but now I want to use Nagisa, hope you don't mind~" he said lazily, Nagisa laughed a little but agreed "It's fine" Nemo nodded and got comfortable.

' _Nagisa_ ' jumping at the voice in his head he looked around before the voice returned again ' _Don't worry Nagisa, it's me Nemo, I just wanted to tell you this is when you nearly blew up so they will hear your inner monologue_ ' Nemo told him, Nagisa paled and gulped ' _A-Ah, is that right?... Is it really-_ ' Nemo interrupted him ' _Yes, it is necessary even though it is just for the entertainment of the higher ups, but I have a plan on using this to your advantage and fill the silly wedge between the main school and you all, now, let's continue on, shall we?_ ' he 'said' to the blue haired boy, snapping his fingers they paid attention as the screen moved again.

Nagisa sighed shakily, this would not go well for him.

 **Koro-sensei: I plan to do the same to the Earth next year *he says casually as the camera shows him and the agents*But until then, I'll be your new teacher~! Nice to meet you.**

 **[Shows back to the students but Nagisa was mostly focused on, their faces turned slightly blue as their faces looked disturbed as they thought as one]**

 _ **Class: There are at**_ **least** _ **six things wrong with this picture!**_

 _ **Nagisa: The feeling was unanimous.**_

Koro-sensei went back to his corner with blue mist hanging around " _Ahaah~_ " he sobbed dejectedly, his students and Karasuma sweat dropped at the slimy octopus meanwhile the students of the main building looked at him with strange faces, _And this was the being who blew up the moon and said he would do the same to the earth next year?_ was their single though but paused when they realized that Nemo had projected the thought around as they heard it and it made Koro-sensei sob harder " _GWAAH~!_ " he cried out as he bit and pulled his white handkerchief his tears falling like a waterfall, it went on for a few minutes.

"Okay, this is getting annoying" Nemo said tiredly and snapped his fingers and suddenly Koro-sensei was back to normal, he was sitting in his knees while drinking tea... that he had gotten somewhere "WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT BEFORE?!" yelled all the students aggravated at him, shrugging lazily the powerful being snapped his fingers and the screen played again.

 **[The camera now showed Karasuma]**

"Hey, it's that hot teacher from class E" a girl declared and murmurs were racking through the main students, class E rolled their eyes at them while Karasuma's eye twitched.

 **Karasuma: Um, Hi, the name's Karasuma, I'm from the Ministry of Defense. Firstly, understand that what I'm about to tell you is what we in the business called classified *he inhales before exhaling, closing his eyes in the process before opening them* Ah hell, let me be blunt: I want you to kill this creature.**

" **WHAT?!** " Class D and above shouted

 **[Camera slowly zooming into Koro-sensei's smiling face before showing the surprised looks of the students before Mimura spoke up]**

 **Mimura: Um... What is he? An alien or something? *he asked uneasily as the camera shifts to an angle***

 **Koro-sensei: How rude! *he said angrily, comically waving his tentacles around while pink smoke appeared and disappeared around him signaling his anger* I'll have you know I was born and raised on Earth thank you very much!**

"What?!" were the thoughts and yells from every science loving, alien fan etc. minus from 3-E of course.

 _ **Nagisa: He was? *he thought as the camera shifted to his face and a look of surprise was on it***_

 **[Camera shifts back to Karasuma and it slowly includes Koro-sensei and moves up]**

 **Karasuma: I'm afraid I can't discuss the exact details, but he is telling the truth. And as he said, he won't stop at the moon... Next year *dramatic noise and suddenly the scene shows the permanent crescent moon close to the camera and the earth is at the far distance* he will destroy the Earth as well.**

Gasps echoed along in the crowds aside from Class E, murmurs were getting louder to the point of shouting but was halted by Nemo's finger snap "I have a feeling I'll have to do that a lot" he commented tiredly as he pinched the bridge of his nose, Nagisa sent a sympathetic look to Nemo. The chibi felt Karasuma's hard stare burning into his head, he was not happy at all.

Rolling his eyes, he sent a mental message ' _Karasuma-san, don't fret it's just me Nemo sending you a mental message, I don't know what will happen to you all after this but I have a high feeling that I will have to wipe your memories about this, everyone else's memories as well. Depending of my boss's choice but that is still an option_ ' he told him before cutting of the psychic link and the episode went on.

 **[Scene shifts to a dark place with multiple people and three screen are shown, two with scientific charts, one with the flickering screen of the moon before it changed to a green striped face of Koro-sensei]**

 **Karasuma: Only world leaders know of this information, if news of this guy got out there the whole planet will be in a state of chaotic panic. That's why we must kill him in secret before that happens.**

 **[It now shows the chest of Karasuma as he slowly takes out a green knife]**

 **Karasuma: In other words; assassination. *speaks louder as he attempts to hit the octopus once and he moves to the left facing him* Now you'll notice, he's quite fast! You try to kill him once *he tries again and again until Koro-sensei ends up behind him*and he goes to trim your eyebrows-immaculately!* he said with irritation clear in his voice and face as Koro-sensei works on his eyebrows, sweeping back the yellow octopus dodges with a pink face***

 **[Scene shows the backlash of the wind as it ruffles the students forcing them to cover their faces, now it shows Koro-sensei as he looked quite menacing in the scene as Karasuma talks]**

 **Karasuma: He's a being so powerful he blew up the moon in seconds, his top speed has been clocked at Mach 20. He could do anything he want and we would be powerless to stop him *he finishes darkly***

Class E cringed slightly at the description, it was part of the reason why they were so nervous around Koro-sensei in the first place!

 **[It now shows Koro-sensei putting away his grooming tools into its casing and putting the glass to seal it]**

 **Koro-sensei: Oh, he makes it sound so dark *camera now shows Koro-sensei standing at the podium again* So I made an offer to your government, stop wasting your time in trying to kill me I said *he puts his hand on Karasuma's shoulder and a red vain appeared on the agent's forehead* and let me teach the students of Class E Kunugigaoka Junior High.**

"But why? Why the heck would you want to teach those class shmucks?" a student yelled out to Koro-sensei, the yellow octopus paused in sipping his tea and he almost lost his grin but replied loudly "Well the reason" he said and most people leaned in wanting to know, even his own students, his grin turned mischievous "is a secret!" he told them and they animatedly fell to their faces with sweat drops.

 _ **Nagisa: What? Why? *he thought with a sweating and distressed face***_

' _That's what we all want to know_ ' everyone else thought, though Koro-sensei was lost in his memories, Nemo frowned but refrained himself from setting a link to the octopus, letting him be.

 **[Scene turns back to Koro-sensei and the agents]**

 **Karasuma: We don't know what he's after. *scene shifts to Koro-sensei blurring around as he dodged the bullets shot at him as the leaders were gathered* But we had no choice but to agree, on the condition that he does not harm any of you students. *scene shifts as the camera slowly moves to the right showing the class E campus* We have two reasons for this, first and foremost, if he's coming to a classroom every day to teach, we can keep an eye on him. Second, it gives some thirty people a perfect opportunity to kill him from extremely close range *he says as the camera zooms to his face***

 **[Scene changes to Nakamura firing a pistol at Koro-sensei but he blocks it by using two pieces of chalks]**

 **Koro-sensei: Nakamura-san *now it shows Nakamura's back as Koro-sensei's face turns red as he scolds the blonde* I told you not to let assassination interfere with your studies! Back of the class young lady!**

 **Nakamura: Shoot *she mutters as she moves***

 **[Now shows Nagisa leaning into his left hand as he looks at his notebook with a frown]**

 _ **Nagisa: "How could you make this creature our teacher?" *camera slowly moves towards him* "And why are you making**_ **us** _ **assassinate him?" These questions faded as one final condition was said**_

 **[Now it shows to Karasuma's face]**

 **Karasuma: Do this and you get ten billion**

 **[Shocking noises emerged the teens as the camera showed them with shocked faces]**

" **WHAT?!** " everyone even their teachers shouted, minus the chairman and Class E of course, who snickered and Terasaka was about to brag but was stopped by Nemo.

Murmurs of jealousy racked the student body or the main building as they glared at the 'Class E Losers' in their eyes the losers shouldn't get the money and they wondered why the job was given to these students and not to them? I mean, how hard was it to kill the creature, well they would find out soon enough.

 **[Karasuma continues as the camera shifted back to him]**

 **Karasuma: It's only fair. Assassinate him and you literally save the Earth, it's the least we could do. *Shifts to Koro-sensei as he lifts his tentacles and his face was green* Fortunately he doesn't think much of you. See? Those green stripes mean he's being cocky.**

 **Someone: What is he, a chameleon? *they whisper but it was perfectly heard by the audience***

 **Koro-sensei: Of course, I am! If the government couldn't kill me what makes you students think you can? How could you when you don't even have fighter jets? *he inquires cockily as the scene shifts to him flying in the sky dodging the bullets of a fighter jet, disappearing from their sight before the camera shows him cleaning the fighter jet* Way to stay clean fighter jets! *he exclaims a little annoyed***

 **Nakamura: What's with the cleaning fetish? *she says as the scene moves out causing some people to choke***

Nakamura just grinned as she heard a few choked coughs at her comment.

 **[Now it shows a lady bringing in weapons as Karasuma talks]**

 **Karasuma: So, while he teaches you all, we need you to find an opening in his defenses and strike. We'll provide you with weapons and ammo that won't hurt humans but** _ **will**_ **hurt him. *Scene shifts to Nagisa and Kayano looking out with slightly nervous faces then they look at each other* You must keep this absolutely a secret from your family and friends. Now, there's no time to lose. If the Earth is destroyed, we'll have nowhere left to run.**

 **Koro-sensei: *camera moves to Koro-sensei's robes as it moved up to show his face* And that's about it. Well then, I hope you'll make the most of your one remaining year!**

 **[Now is shows Koro-sensei teaching class as the camera pans out, Nagisa narrates]**

 _ **Nagisa: We only have on year. If we can't assassinate him by then, Earth's history.**_

 **[Screen blacks out slowly]**

"We only have a year left to live and it's up to those Class E losers to save us?" A student shouted, chattering away the students of the main building didn't know what to feel, Asano Gakuho gritted his teeth but before he could do anything Nemo stopped him.

' _ **Don't you dare try anything Asano...**_ ' he said darkly in the mind of the chairman, Gakuho paused and widened when he felt invisible chains wrap around him though his posture didn't change he couldn't move ' _ **This is only temporary but I think it's time for time out for you**_ ' back on his spot on Nagisa's head Nemo's eye had turned white before reverting to normal. Setting up an illusion and compulsion, Asano Gakuho was left in his seat frozen.

" **Silence** " one word was all it took for the students to fall under the word "Now that that's done, let's get on with the rest of the show." twirling a finger all main building students froze and sat down on chairs and faced the screen, only when the screen continued did they have freedom to move, few feeling fear since they realize they could do nothing as Nemo did what he did, one of the few who realized but only felt nervous was Asano Gakushu, the teen's purple eyes glanced at the toddler sized god-like being, if this was the slave, what about the master?

 **[The black screen faded into the Class E campus as the lunch bell rang, scene changing to the classroom, Koro-sensei stopped writing as he looked at the clock]**

 **Koro-sensei: Well that's lunch *moving to the window and opening it* I'll just pop over to Chine for some mapo tofu. *Looking back to his students he told them* If anyone would like to try to assassinate me, just call me on my cell.**

' _He's being so damn casual about this!_ ' Majority of the students thought, Class E grinned, though Terasaka, Yoshida and Muramatsu realized what was going to happen, paling they glanced at Nagisa who paid them no mind as he looked at his lap, he must've realized when this was too. They wondered faintly, how were those main building snobs going to react to their method, well no time like the present.

 **[Immediately after saying that he disappeared as the wind he left caused the students to cover their faces at the force of the winds, Nakamura pondered]**

 **Nakamura: Let's see...if he's traveling at Mack 20...**

 **Nagisa: *continued as he looked out*...it'll take maybe ten minutes to Sichuan, home of the mapo tofu.**

 **Isogai: Guess no missile could shoot** _ **that**_ **down.**

 **Someone (Forgot who, I'm watching the sub version to make it easier): Heck, even at breaking the sound barrier he grades the papers. *Shows Koro-sensei grading papers as he lays back flying backwards***

 **Isogai: *shows Isogai looking over his test with doodles on it* Mine even came back with doodles on it**

" **SERIOUSLY?!** " the people of the main building yelled, Koro-sensei grinned smugly his face sporting green stripes "Nurufufufufu~~" he cackled "Well it _is_ pretty strange Koro-sensei" Kayano told the yellow octopus making him falter but stood back up.

 **[Scene now shows Hinano being helped by Koro-sensei]**

 _ **Nakamura: But he's a damn good teacher no lying about that**_

 _ **Hinano: I know, right? He helped me in math and I**_ **killed** _ **it the next day! *Now shows Hinano attempting to stab Koro-sensei with a green knife in her free hand, looking like nothing changed as she struggled against Koro-sensei's tentacle***_

"..."

They stayed silent at the image of Hinano nonchalantly try to stab her teacher with a smile on her face as she concentrated on her studies, even class E deadpanned at a smiling Hinano who blushed but grinned, rubbing her head sheepishly "Well, I thought I could take him while he was tutoring me" she told them, shaking their heads Class E sighed but had smiles on their faces.

 **[Now shows Mimura sporting a strained smile as his eyes are slightly shadowed and a dejected feeling is in the air]**

 **Mimura: Yeah, but... *Camera changes angles and now slowly looks down as it shows the dejected forms of E Class* we** _ **are**_ **the E Class.**

 **Okajima: Our grades are finally going up but what's the point? World's ending... *he mutters as he looks up to the ceiling with a strained smile***

"Wow were we really like that?" Okajima asked as he looked at the screen, Koro-sensei frowned not liking the scene in front of him. Classes D-A now had felt their superiority come back in full swing "Yeah, they are the E Class, even if they're the ones in the spotlight no matter what they are they'll still be beneath us" a Class C student said pompously, talks of agreements were out in the crowd, making Class E scowl.

"Oi! Mr. Karasuma sir! Why don't you leave the assassination to us, we'd be **way** better than those E Class shmucks could be? If you keep this up Earth's going to be blown to bits!" a Class A student yelled at the agent, Karasuma frowned at them, no they wouldn't. In all his years, his never seen more potential than those in E Class, they had more potential than any in the school from what he observed and gathered. After the Class A had shouted the idea the students and teachers shouted along, determined to get the job for the money and fame they would have.

Nemo scowled " _ **ENOUGH**_ " his voice echoed and he was no longer on Nagisa's head, he was floating above them he was changed into an adult, no longer did he sport the orange and white striped jacket, no longer did he sport jeans. His hair now had red and yellow strands of hair and was reaching his shoulders, he wore an orange open sleeveless jacket, underneath he had a pure white sweatshirt with red flames licking the bottom, his jeans changed into baggy yellow pants though his choose didn't change much it changed its color, one red the other yellow. On his wrists and ankles were shackles and chains connected to them, his wrist shackles were white were his ankles were black, around his neck clear to them was a grey iron collar.

His eye was still blocked by his bangs but underneath it was glowing softly, his one eyes was glowing completely white " _ **Be silent you fool's. The gods watch this universe for a reason, a reason you will all find out but till then I will not let you all become arrogant in my presence!**_ " he bellowed, E Class and everyone else were frozen in fear, seeing them like this he sighed into his hand and pinched his nose.

" _ **Goddammit I changed to my original form on accident.**_ " he muttered, snapping his fingers he wiped away part of their memory and changed back into a toddler, though he left one person with their memory intact. They all blinked in confusion "Um... What were we all doing again?" Bitch-sensei asked dazedly before snapping back to her senses "Oh well, Play the damn thing already!" she shouted, everyone agreed and the screen played.

Asano Gakuho let out a shaky breath as he closed his eyes, he could only control his breathing, his memory was in intact but he wondered why? His mind flashed back to the feeling Nemo had emitted and shook it away, fear, that was what he felt while being in that feeling's presence.

 _ **Nagisa: Yeah, he may be an octoploid super-being not to mention our target- but, for whatever reason, he's teaching us just like any other teacher would. *Scene changes to Nagisa as he looked at his knife while it was partly drawn from its case* Likewise, we're perfectly normal students outside the whole killer thing. *he looked at the others* but E Class is a little different from the rest.**_

 **[Scene shows them dejectedly lounging then to Nagisa's face]**

 **Terasaka: Hey, Nagisa**

Nagisa, Terasaka and the others paled, this was the part they were going to dread. The others realized at what was going on as they soon remembered, they glared at Terasaka and his friends, Koro-sensei looked at them with disappointment, Terasaka, Nagisa and the two hung their heads in shame, though Nagisa was also hanging in the embarrassment on what was going to come.

 **[Nagisa turns to the source to find Terasaka, Yoshida and Muramatsu standing before him]**

 **Terasaka: Come with us. It's time to put our assassination plan into action.**

"A plan that was very poorly made Terasaka" Koro-sensei reminded him, mention teen looked away with a blush "Yeah Yeah, I know" he mumbled. Gakushu and others looked at them with interest, what was the plan?

 **[Nagisa looked unsure but agreed to it anyway, fading to the back of the school. Camera moves down from the sky to find Nagisa standing before Terasaka and his friends as they sat on the stairs though Yoshida was standing instead]**

 **Terasaka: The octopus changes color on his mood right? Did you take the notes like I asked ya?**

 **Nagisa: More or less, we know green's when he's feeling confident or cocky *Now the scene changes to Okajima looking at Koro-sensei strangely as he answers, Koro-sensei's face turned purple with a darker purple X on his face* If we answer wrong his face turns dark purple *now it changes bright red with a dark red O on his face* bright red if we answer right, what's interesting is-**

 **Terasaka: Yeah yeah, that's all we needed to know *he interrupts as the camera moves to Nagisa's back and he goes down the stairs with the green knife in his hand* I have a plan, the moment he leaves his guard down** _ **you**_ **carry it out.**

Nemo frowned, he never liked the plan, Nagisa would've gotten seriously injured or worse (EXPELLED, a sandwich to those who gets the reference) he would've died. Snuggling into the blue hair he shakes the thought away, Nagisa has always been his favorite, Karma sharing the spot but he would pick Nagisa over Karma any day, doesn't mean he doesn't like the red-haired teen.

 **[Changes to Nagisa looking at the knife as it was pointed at him, he seemed nervous]**

 **Nagisa: M-Me? But...**

 **Terasaka: But what? *he interrupts again as he closes into Nagisa's face* We're E class for a reason*screen goes black before revealing the words 'End Class'* You know what the E stands for right?** _ **End**_ **... They sent us here for a reason, not sightseeing for sure. To them we're scum *changes to Terasaka putting his hand around Nagisa's shoulder, the blue teen looks uncomfortable* You think losers like us going to get another chance to score a good ten billion? We're leaving the shithole... *pulls out a pouch and hands it to Nagisa* any way we can.**

Class E were glaring at Terasaka, Karma was even joining in, he didn't like how he had put it like that. Terasaka gulped and his friends paled, Koro-sensei shook his head in disappointment, Nemo had taken away his ability to be angry the second Terasaka started speaking.

The main building shifted, they wanted to be arrogant but Nemo took it away and they shrank as they felt his glare, somehow, they had a feeling it would've been worse but they didn't know why, when they tried to remember they shuddered in fear unconsciously and Nemo locked away their memories in tight lock.

 **[Terasaka walks away leaving Nagisa to look at the pouch with unsure eyes]**

 **Terasaka: Don't blow this Nagisa**

 **[Nagisa hears the faint voices of his past and the scene shifts]**

 **?: I hear Nagisa's going to E Class**

 **?: Oh, well that's it for him.**

 **[Scene changes to a paper on a desk then to Nagisa sitting in the desk looking at the paper, around him are shadowed people and they start to disappear]**

 **?: That's one less person on my contact list**

 **?: Same, don't want anybody to think I'm on his level**

E Class flinched at the scene at looked at the blue-eyed teen, his face was overshadowed by his bangs and his fists were clenched, Terasaka felt guilt blooming in his heart, Nemo patted Nagisa's head in comfort and the teen smiled weakly. Koro-sensei was emotionless though he knew he would be in fury if Nemo had given his anger back, he hated the school system, Irina and Karasuma's eyes hardened, they didn't like the system either.

The owners of the voice tried to find any shred of pride but found nothing leaving them to their guilt, the main buildings were feeling the same, without their pride and other emotions they were going through stages of guilt.

Asano Gakuho's mind flashed to a certain white haired student of his, he tried to shake it away but couldn't.

 **[It shows Nagisa's face before the sound of Koro-sensei's speed coming closer made him turn and when Koro-sensei landed he shielded his face as he landed right behind him. He put a missile on his shoulder treating it like a long stick and Koro-sensei looked at him]**

Their emotions were temporarily forgotten as they saw the missile in the tentacles of the moon buster "Okay this is just getting ridiculous" one of them deadpanned. Class E nodded, yeah it was but they lived with it building up a shield from Koro-sensei's silliness slowly.

 **Koro-sensei: I'm back**

 **Nagisa: *Looks at him while hiding the pouch* W-Welcome back sir... What's with the missile?**

 **Koro-sensei: *Waved his tentacle nonchalantly* A souvenir. The Self-Defense Force tried to ambush me over the Sea of Japan.**

 **[Scene changes to an angle that showed the back of Nagisa's head as he looked at Koro-sensei]**

 **Nagisa: M-Must be touch having everyone trying to kill you.**

 **Koro-sensei: *He waves it off* I don't mind, it reminds me on how amazing I am. *Shifts to Nagisa's face and zoomed into his eyes as he perks like an idea hit him, Koro-sensei moves past Nagisa as the Camera showed their sides* Now, please come in, I believe it's time for fifth period.**

 **Nagisa: *Watching his teacher leave he hung his head* Yes sir... *he mumbled as he thinks *** _ **He is amazing...You'd have to be powerful if you're recognized by everyone *shifts to the attempts of taking Koro-sensei's life and as they failed* they'll acknowledge your power. *camera changed to see Nagisa looking at the ground* A being like that wouldn't understand.**_

Everyone stared as Nagisa as he turned red and tried to shrink into his seat, Koro-sensei was frowning at the boy and his eyes were concerned, both assassin and agent looked at the blue teen with soft eyes.

 _ **Nagisa: What's it's like for no one to expect anything from you, to never acknowledge your existence *he continues as the ground goes black leaving Nagisa in the darkness, the sound of a heartbeat echoing around him it continues as a shaky grayed vision of his teacher scowling at him with distasteful eyes telling him how it was his fault that his reputation lowered and how the good thing was that he would never see Nagisa again***_

E Class glared at the teacher from the screen, he paled at the sight of the students plus their teacher glaring at him, Nemo let some of the anger into Koro-sensei as he glared at the teacher his face darkening and stopped when Nemo cut off the anger leaving him enough to feel angry but not enough to act on his anger.

Said teacher felt like shit and felt like he would shit at the sight of the glaring E Class.

 **[The scene fades to white then shows Nagisa tightening his grip on the strap to the pouch then showed his glazed eyes]**

 _ **Nagisa: I might be able to kill him, after all *a target shifts in the background as Koro-sensei appears to be walking away, it locks on as Nagisa continues with the heartbeat echoing lastly* he can't see me either...**_

 **[The screen paused as a writing appeared on a board saying 'Assassination Classroom']**

Nagisa shifted before he felt a sharp pain on his cheek, he fell to the floor of the balcony, Nemo seeing it coming had jumped off the blunette and unto Nagisa's seat, Nagisa looked up to see Karma scowling at him "Don't. Ever. Think like that ever. Again!" he growled out as Nagisa stood up but before he could even say something he felt another pain hit his other cheek, cradling his cheek he sees Kayano glaring at him with some tears in her eyes as she retracted her hand "Kayano... Karma..." he muttered in shock as he rubbed both his cheeks and looked around, his classmates were in similar situations, they looked cross at him and some of the girls had tears in their eyes.

Heck, Koro-sensei's face was darkened but not pitch black thankfully, and even Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei were frowning at him. He opened his mouth before closing it as he had nothing to say, he winced as they all closed in but blinked when instead of more pain or scolding he felt his body being crushed at the rate Karma and Kayano hugged him along with his classmates and octopus teacher who wrapped his tentacles around all of them.

Nemo smiled and hid the secret camera he had that was now filled with pictures of Kayano and Karma hugging Nagisa first, he would save that for later and maybe give some copies to Koro-sensei, and then he noticed the purple face of Nagisa as his face was mixing embarrassed blushing and blue suffocation and was pale from the loss of blood being circulated in his stream "As much as I love seeing people in group hugs I think your cutting off his air and blood" he said loudly and they released him with a surprised cry as Nagisa fell to the floor taking in full gulps of air ' _Air! Sweet Air!_ ' He thought to himself as he panted. Standing up he smiled sheepishly at his classmates "Um... If it helps I don't think like that anymore" he said weakly as he felt his blood circulating throughout his body again.

Though it didn't change much over their faced they did softened a bit before sighing "Okay, that the love fest is over excuse me I want my comfy pillow back" Nemo said childishly as he jumped back to Nagisa's head and snuggled into the hair, laughing at the chibi Nagisa sat back down though this time he was between Karma and Kayano and the class was closed around him ' _Not even a month into it and not even before "Nagisa Time" they've already developed protective feelings over the boy, amazing_ ' Nemo thought with a small smile, Nagisa was the heart of E Class.

The others were silent through the whole ordeal, contemplating and wondering, the main building students didn't know how to feel as Nemo let them have some of their pride back, their feelings were clashing at just one episode, they almost feared the rest of their watching.

 **[Scene changes from the chalkboard to the campus before showing Koro-sensei who just finished writing on the board, turning to his students he tells them']**

 **Koro-sensei: Alright, compose a short poem to go along with our theme *Flashes to Nagisa looking forward with a slightly bowed head and a determined face* The final line should be "was tentacles all along".**

 **Students: *flashes to the confused faces of his students* Huh? *they asked confusedly***

"What the hell kind of line is that?!" shouted the majority of the other classes, Class E shook their head "You all just don't understand my genius" Koro-sensei sulked at them, they didn't care though Karma went even further by sticking his tongue out at him, he sobbed as he bit his handkerchief "M-My students... _Why~?_ " he wept dramatically. Rolling their eyes, they ignored their teacher causing him to sulk further but was soon back to his normal self, Nemo had helped by giving the octopus some pocky which he furiously thanked.

 **[Camera changes to show Koro-sensei's back as he faced his students, Kanzaki raised her hand as she asked, in the background though Terasaka looked indifferent]**

 **Kanzaki: "Was tentacles all along"? *she asks as she puts down her hand***

 **Koro-sensei: Yup! When you're finished, pass them to me. I'll check for proper grammar and whether you've aptly conveyed the tentacles beauty.**

 **[Scene suddenly changes to a traditional looking painting with small sakura blossoms falling, the beautiful woman was covering her lower face as she looked away from the window, the window had a clear view of a pond shore]**

 **Koro-sensei: For example; *as he speaks kanji forms with it* "Not the storm of garden's snow. Or flowers moving on" *he said then suddenly tentacles sprouted from the ground waving around slightly as he says the final line* "But sprouting there instead. Was tentacles all along" *he says quite wistfully as a Koro-sensei stamp appeared on the painting***

" **Are you serious?!** " the other classes yelled as the poem finished, some poem lovers were torn at the ridiculousness of the poem or be moved at how flawlessly he had put it in, yup another thing for Koro-sensei. Speaking of the octopus he was sulking in the corner while furiously chomping on Pocky sticks with Nemo providing more each time he ran out and vanishing the garbage "They don't understand" he mumbled sulkily as he finished his recent vanilla flavored pocky, Nemo had temporarily left Nagisa's head to comfort the yellow octopus, patting his back briefly before going back to Nagisa, pausing he stood from the blunette's head and settled towards Kayano's.

The green haired girl blinked at him before sending a smile to the chibi, curling up like a cat Nemo snapped his fingers and the screen continued effectively silencing the mutters and chatter from all classes.

 **[Now the scene changes to let them see Isogai dejectedly lean on his left arm with Hinano looking at him]**

 **Isogai: We really have to right tentacles? Really? *he mutters but was loud enough for those near him to hear it***

 **Koro-sensei: *off-screen* Once you're done, you're free to go, you're not leaving till you're finished.**

 **Hinano: Ah? But sir, "was tentacles all along"... *she complains a little like the rest of the class***

 **[Scene changes back to Koro-sensei as he waves his tentacles around slightly]**

 **Koro-sensei: Now, now children... This will get your mind to exercise, aren't any marvelously slithery phrases coming to mind? *his tentacles now waved around faster as he made slithering sounds***

 **Maehara: *jumps into the camera shot sounding aggravated* Cut it out with the slithering! *he exclaimed***

 **[Scene changes to Koro-sensei looking out with Maehara and Kayano in the cameras sight, he turned pink before turning yellow again when Kayano raised her arm to say her questioned]**

 **Kayano: I have a question sir!**

 **Koro-sensei: *turns back to yellow as he turns to her* Yes, what is Kayano?**

 **Kayano: It feels kinda awkward to ask this now, but... what do we call you? Do you have a name we can call you by any chance?**

"Actually, she's got a point, what is he called?" a student asked thoughtfully "Well we can't just call him the creature that destroyed the moon and plans on doing the same to earth" another said sarcastically. Kayano interrupted "We already gave him a name" she chirped cheerily, the classes looked up to her and waited, she blinked "Well, you'll find out soon enough so just wait" Nemo called out lazily and the show continued forcing people to stop asking and pay attention, some pouted at not getting to hear Koro-sensei's name.

 **Koro-sensei: *screen now shows his face* My... name?**

 **[Now shows Sugino talking to Okano]**

 **Sugino: Now that you mention it...**

 **Okano: He never did tell us.**

 **[Scene turns back to Koro-sensei as he scratches his head in thought]**

 **Koro-sensei: Hmm…I don't really have the kind of name you tell people *he says thoughtfully* Why don't you guys give me one!**

 **Maehara: *jumps into the shot again though he was sweat dropping* You sure about that?**

A lot of people deadpanned at the yellow moon buster who ignored them favoring in eating his snacks, in fact Nemo had distributed snacks to the whole class and had his 'clones' do the same for the other classes.

 **Koro-sensei: *continues and the shot changes back to Kayano and Maehara*But right now, focus on your schoolwork.**

 **Kayano: *she smiles and answers* Yes, sir.**

 **[Scene turns back to Koro-sensei as he slumps down looking a bit tired]**

 **Koro-sensei: Meanwhile, I'll just take a little break *he says as his skin turns pink***

Many observant and smart students noticed this, Nagisa squirmed in his seat a little as he felt Kayano's grip on his arm tighten considerably, no doubt about what was going to occur. Nemo looked at the green haired girl, he wondered on her reaction to her sister's last words to Koro-sensei, he would no doubt need to restrain her for a bit, he eyed the black taint that originated from her neck, he would also need to deal with that filthy infestation. He was torn between being impressed by her pain tolerance and acting skills and scolding/worrying for her because of the taint and the pain it was causing her.

Kayano held down a choked gasp as she felt the pain lessen, the voices of the tentacles were muffled, her neck was still in pain but not as much as it was before, a tiny hand patted her head and she glanced at the smiling face of Nemo and her eyes widened ' _We will discuss about this after the episode, there is something you need to see dearly_ ' he messaged her in her mind and the screen continued.

 **[It now showed Nagisa who blinked at the tired teacher, the camera shows Koro-sensei again before moving back to Nagisa who's bangs shadowed his eyes as he stood, Koro-sensei noticed him standing]**

 **Koro-sensei: Hm? Finished already, Nagisa-kun?**

 **[Scene cuts to Terasaka who observed the scene as he grins cockily]**

"I GET IT, I KNOW WHAT I DID STOP GLARING AT ME ALREADY" Terasaka snapped as he hung his head in shame, his comrades doing the same, their classmates were glaring at them. The rest of the classes glanced at them curiously, what had Terasaka done that made his fellow classmates glare at him so bad? Surely it wasn't all that bad.

 **[Kayano looked at Nagisa and noticed the green knife hidden by his paper and time slowed as the background turned black, tense music began to play]**

 _ **Nagisa: After lunch, right around the time we get sleepy *he says mentally as time slowed down and the faint picture of a pink faced Koro-sensei appeared behind him* his face turns light pink. *flashed back to Kayano asking her question* He was put off by Kayano's question as well, he's vulnerable so I might be able to kill him here.**_

 **[It shows Nagisa's left eye as he continued, the camera shows his classmates as they look at him in interest and confusion, in the background Terasaka is shown to be smiling and seemed to be waiting for something]**

 _ **Nagisa: We prep-school failures are always thinking, "We gotta get back at 'em somehow" *shows his other classmates then to him slowly walking to Koro-sensei in slow-mow* "We'll show our parents, friends and teachers that we can do it if we try" We can do it if we try. *Now shows a side angle of Nagisa as he stops in front of Koro-sensei who was sitting down crossing his tentacles across his lap***_

Class E tensed at his inner monologue, they agreed with him but that was not the only reason of why they tensed, this was, they realized, the time Nagisa had almost been blown up by himself and Terasaka with Yoshida and Muramatsu. While Karma had not experienced or seen it but he heard of the incident and did not like it at all the instant it entailed that Nagisa _nearly died_.

 **[Quickly with slightly glazed eyes Nagisa drew back his knife, the screen paused showing the image of Nagisa about to swing with his left hand and his eyes filled with the intent to kill]**

"Hm?" Nemo blinked as the screen paused, he tilted his head "That shouldn't be happening" he flew off Kayano's head "I'll be right back everyone, there must be something wrong since the screen shouldn't be freezing right now" he told them as he faded away.

Karasuma had to force himself to relax as he looked into those eyes, they had so much potential for assassination, these were untrained eyes but were enough to make him tense. Python, his mind supplied but he didn't pay mind to that, it was nonsense he told himself as he looked into the blue glazed eyes of the teen.

Irina had a similar lining of thought, he had potential, in this shot he looked like a partly-trained assassin on his first kill by the intent of his eyes, not to mention his figure was perfect in cross-dressing, an assassin that could fool both genders were rare but no doubt one of the best out there, her old mentor Lovro would no doubt accept Nagisa in his tutelage.

Koro-sensei was silent at the picture, his mind going back to his past, this scarily reminded him of his younger self and his first kill, he shook his head in an attempt to bury those thoughts away, he was no longer that boy-man, he was Koro-sensei teacher of 3-E Class of Kunugigaoka Junior High School.

Nagisa himself didn't see anything wrong with the shot but he shot a concerned look at his classmates when he saw the frozen looks on their faces, what was wrong? To his classmates, they froze at the look on Nagisa's face, it looked so foreign on the petite blue haired teens face, they were so used to his normal face the expression on the pic was alien to them. Karma and Kayano were less frozen than the others, Karma had seen the little signs and Kayano had seen some of it when they first met though this was the first time Nagisa had partially revealed much of it.

The other classes, some were afraid, some were frozen, some were looking at it in interest (i.e. the Asanos, some other people) but before they could even utter a word Nemo had come back looking satisfied "I fixed it so let's continue on!" he called out as he went back to Kayano's head and the show continued.

 **[Swinging, he was abruptly stopped by Koro-sensei as it showed a small explosion, the smoke cleared quickly as it revealed Koro-sensei holding Nagisa's arm to stop it from stabbing him and used a white handkerchief to take it out of Nagisa's hand]**

 **Koro-sensei: Didn't I tell you to be more inventive?**

 **[The screen goes black as the sound of bells ring in the background, Nagisa's voice rang out]**

 _ **Nagisa: We have to prove ourselves... by any means necessary.**_

 **[The screen reveals in slow-motion Nagisa hugging, almost tackling, Koro-sensei taking him off guard as he gazed down on his student, his skin turning back to yellow then as clear as day, hung around Nagisa's neck was a grenade, Nagisa gave the cam a serene smile]**

" **A GRENADE?!** " the classes yelled as the scene paused at that, a student looked up to the floating balcony/booth and zoned unto Terasaka " **A GRENADE?! THAT WAS YOUR PLAN?! A SUICIDE BOMBER?!** " they yelled as at the shamed boy, Terasaka gritted his teeth "I KNOW I KNOW IT WAS STUPID AND DANGEROUS" he shouted, Karma's hand on Nagisa's shoulder tightened at the sight of the bomb and Kayano was hugging Nagisa so tightly he was almost sure his back was going to collapse with his lungs.

The show continued forcing the classes to be silent and they paid attention.

 **[Koro-sensei let out a sound of distress as the cam showed his face then moved to Terasaka who was grinning widely and had the detonator in his hand, quickly he detonated the bomb. A huge explosion occurred between Nagisa and Koro-sensei as hundreds of pink BB pellets flew around from the explosion causing the others to shield themselves from the blast as they let out surprised screams]**

 **Terasaka: Hell yeah! *he screamed as he celebrated, Yoshino was grinning as well as he started to celebrate too, Terasaka pumped his arms in victory***

 **Yoshino: We did it!**

' _Their celebrating?! Their classmate's either dead or seriously hurt and their_ _ **celebrating?!**_ ' everyone thought in their minds as their lips were silenced, Nemo grimaced at the video with many others joining his grimace.

Karasuma growled at the stupid move from Terasaka, the octopus, as much as he was reluctant to admit, would still survive the blast as he could easily move away, it would still be to slow for the creature, the teen would've **killed** Nagisa if it weren't for one thing, the octopus's ability to shed his skin, he had seen the footage from a hidden camera set in the classroom and wanted to strangle the boy for his idiocy.

 _(I couldn't think of other reactions due to writer's block, forgive me I wanted to continue and end the chapter *sob*)_

 **[It now shows Kayano covering her mouth as she looked at the scene before her in shock]**

 **Kayano: Nagisa?**

 **Terasaka: Ten Billion Yen! Cha-ching! Serves you right *he cheers as he and his two friends left their seats to go to the front of the class***

Nagisa let out a painful yelp as he felt both of his arms screamed at him in pain and he sees Karma and Kayano gripping his arms tightly, he hissed in pain as he felt a hand bonk his head but the arm Kayano was gripping felt less tight " _Never do that again okay Nagisa?_ " Kayano hissed at him, Nagisa blinked as she whispers to him "I thought you _**died**_ " she sobs lightly, only Karma and Nagisa heard her though, Nagisa glanced at Karma and nearly jolted at the intense hard stare that the red teen gave him "Listen to her, Nagisa. Never, do that again" he muttered softly as he lessened his grip slightly but was still tight.

Nemo looked at the three with a small smile ' _Ah, the start of young love. Though I wonder why it's starting so early since its only been like a few days... Wait..._ ' he thought as the screen paused he floated up "Oi" he said loudly hushing the room instantly, Nemo looked around "Stop hiding, you've caused a lot of things ya know?" the room was filled in confusion as Nemo looked like he was talking to himself before a giggle echoed into the room, it was girls giggle.

"Aw, and here I thought I could stay hidden a little while longer" the voice called out as goldfish gathered into the room, these goldfish were different, they were lighter in color and fewer in numbers, they circled around in front of Nemo, it soon revealed a petite figure, Nemo turned into his teen form as the figure was revealed. Another Nemo floated in front of him though... this one was a _girl_ "Ohayo, I'm Nem" she greeted, she looked exactly like Nemo though a bit shorter and was of course a girl but her hidden eyes was on the opposite side as Nemo's, the being in question side "Minna, this is my sis Nem" he introduced as the girl waved at them.

A loud "WHAT?!" was heard through the room, some were muttering about 'God, there's _another_ one?!' 'Nem? What kind of name is that, in fact what kind of name is Nemo?' "Well Nem and Nemo were the names we were assigned, of course they aren't our real names silly~" Nem giggled out, Nemo rolled his eyes before turning to the others "No, we won't be telling you our names let's just continue on towards the show?" and with that Nem and Nemo shrunk before landing on the heads they chose, Nemo stuck with Kayano while Nem chose Karma.

' _It's your fault why Class E feels protective of Nagisa even though they aren't that far into the timeline and why Karma and Kayano have feelings for him when they aren't supposed to have them yet isn't it?_ ' Nemo asked her mentally, Nem let out a mental giggle ' _Yup! I connected some of their feelings to their future selves, Karma and Kayano are just getting more than some_ ' Nem confirmed as the screen continued, Nemo facepalmed and shook his head, that was his sister for you.

 **[It now shows his classmates looking at the approaching trio]**

 **Isogai: Terasaka *he exclaimed angrily***

 **Maehara: What have you done?!**

 **[Terasaka bends to examine to what looked like the charred corpse of their teacher, his two friends looking as smug and happy like their leader]**

 **Terasaka: Bet he never expected a suicide bomber!**

 **Kayano: Hey! *she shouted making Terasaka glance her way* What did you give Nagisa?!**

 **Terasaka: *looks undisturbed* Huh? I gave him a toy grenade, I beefed up the gunpowder and filled it with those bb pellets so that they'll be launched at a high speed.*as he explains it shows a grenade and what was inside, there was a lot of gunpowder with bb pellets surrounding the container of gunpowder, and there were** _ **many**_ **then shows the slightly blurry image of Nagisa smiling with the grenade around his neck and what occurred, Kayano's eyes widened as she looked at the results* It's nothin' strong enough to kill human beings all right? *he kneels to the 'corpse' and Nagisa's body* My ten billion Yen will cover his medical bills no prob-**

 **[Terasaka halts in surprise as the camera shows Nagisa unharmed with what looked like a membrane covering him and it seemed to have protected him from the blast]**

 **Terasaka: What? He's completely unharmed, did the body-*he was interrupted as he touched the membrane and looked at the 'body'***

 **Koro-sensei: It's not a body, it's a husk**

At the sound of his voice several students jumped and gasped as they heard of what was thought to be a 'dead' teacher, Asano Gakushu looked at the screen then to Koro-sensei who was returning to eating his sweets, the teen genius had suspected the creature to survive as it was still with them, and on the screen, it had said husk so did that mean...? His eyes widened, the damn thing could shed his skin! And had used its membrane to protect Shiota from the blast while it did it all in the span of the grenade exploding in his and the blue teens face!

 **Koro-sensei: I shed my skin once a month *it shows Nagisa waking up and sitting up, breaking the safety barrier that protected him from the blast, he looked disoriented and slightly dizzy* I used it to protect Nagisa from the blast *Terasaka's face filled with fear as the camera now showed Koro-sensei gripping the ceiling with his tentacles and a dark look on his face, his eyes practically glowing red as his face turned black, his smile turning sinister* It's my once-monthly ace-in-the-hole.**

Many of the students and teachers let out frightened shrieks at the sight of the pissed of octopus, said octopus was paling at the sight of his pissed off self "Is that what I really look like when I'm angry?" he asked his students, he saw the fear in their eyes and felt some shame creeping into his heart "Yeah, you're really scary when your pissed sensei" Nagisa admitted, Karma was paling at the sight of the teacher and was relieved that he didn't pissed off the octopus that much.

 **[Nagisa looked at him as sweat dripped down his face, the sense of fear and despair was filling the room, it then showed the three responsible for the stunt]**

 **Koro-sensei: Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu *he said in a dark voice as Nagisa's mental voice rang out into the room***

 _ **Nagisa: That's a new color *he says as it shows Koro-sensei's usually ginning mouth, his teeth sharpened a bit as the skin turned black and wrinkled, it twitches as his mouth opened and closed briefly and the sound of it opening echoed into the room as the camera showed his students looking in fear* Black must mean...pissed!**_

" _Waaah~ Gomene minna_ " Koro-sensei sobbed as he took each of his students in a squishy hug, Nem and Nemo avoided the hug. Karasuma grimaced at the scene while Bitch-sensei had frozen in fear, she had not seen this pissed face yet since she hadn't checked all the video footage Karasuma had given her so this was the first time she had seen this and felt relief at the fact she hadn't pissed off the teacher as well, and some of her respect rose at the creature, she would admit the damn thing could be scary if it wanted it to be. E class could only try to console the teacher as the octopus sobbed into his students as he apologized furiously on how he was scary, he really didn't like the way his students looked at him in fear, Nemo sent a pointed look at Nem who shrugged and smirked at him.

The main building was looking at the moon busting creature like he had gone insane, _this_ was the scary being who blew up their planet and was scaring the shit of his students in the screen? This sobbing pathetic looking octopus that was _crying_ forgiveness?

Nemo sighed and gave his sister a hard stare, Nem pouted before waving a small arm and soon enough Koro-sensei was back to normal but he still let out small sniffles, the yellow octopus set down his students who felt relieved as they once again were able to breath air, Nagisa flinched slightly as he stretched and heard the cracks from his body, Koro-sensei may have soft punches but the guy has a killer grip.

At the sudden moment, the screen froze again and burst into static Nemo and Nem both fell to the ground as they felt the beginning of a darker presence slowly manifesting into the room, around the corners shadows wreathed and flickered, as it something was _alive_ within them. All around the room the students and teachers slowly began to freak out from the slowly growing commotion.

All at once Koro-sensei released his students feeling the dark intent slowly seeping into the room readying himself to defend his students along with Irina and Karasuma, the students of class E froze unable to move, as well as the Asano's, only able to move their eyes.

"what happened?" Nem whispered as she stared at her hands for a moment before looking to Nemo for answers…

"Looks like the gods made a deal again…" Nemo growled as he glared at the slowly wreathing shadows that had begun to collect in front of the large screen…slowly merging into a large bubbly black liquid orb

"A deal?" Koro-sensei mumbled as he moved his tentacles in preparation

" **That would not be necessary…Koro-sensei…ahhh…you need not look so angry Nemo, such a dark face to see ME again? Such a shame, you should lighten up as your…sister."** A amused and somewhat sinister voice echoed from the orb.

"Fallen Ryu…" Nemo growled again as the orb burst apart into a shadowy mass of a nearly formless dragonoid being.

* * *

 **That's a wrap people, thanks Nemo and Nem for letting me use this story, I hope I did you guys well enough at the very last part. Considering a deal happening right out of nowhere would I'm sure piss someone off, explanations will happen in the next chapter.**

 **Also as I said before, if I you didn't catch it at the top I merely updated and uploaded Nem's and Nemo's chapters and added bits and parts here and there. most of the work is theirs so give them credit people!**

 **Merry late Christmas you two!**

 **Other than that, enjoy the rest of December people! May the Force be with you!**

 **Fallen-Ryu Out!**


End file.
